Sweet Tooth
by china4345
Summary: It's fall time and the girls of Myojo University have found themselves in the deep end of some sticky situations. Haruki meets a pink haired girl who sends her mind racing. Someone she can't keep her hands off of. There's also her new friend, the quiet and shy white haired girl who is being courted by one of the owner's daughter. Things will get funny and messy. Read w. caution
1. Chapter 1

Hiya everyone! This is my very first fanfic ever and its a Haruki x Isuke fic! The idea for this one came to me while eating ice cream and watching the FSOG trailer and I thought hey! why not try writing a BDSM or light bondage, sub-dom fic with Isuke and Haruki. I pictured Haruki being the more dominant one in this situation only because of reasons you'll all find out later in the fic! So here you guys go! The first chapter. Please comment and let me know what you guys think. I'm open for suggestions on what could be changed or what could be done for future chapters. ^.^

I do not own Akuma no Riddle and all that other stuff.

* * *

Chapter 1.

It was mid-September and the semester had just started. Haruki was excited about the end of the unit project approaching. The professor had given the class an assignment which dealt with the topic of parenting. In a group of two, each pair of students can choose between natural birth, IVF(in-vitro-fertilization) or surrogacy. The thought of pregnancy always fascinated Haruki. She was always stunned by how much children her mother was able to birth in a lifetime. She knew it had to be difficult but that made her mother shine in her eyes even more. 'Wouldn't it be awesome to have my own kid someday' she thought while chewing on a pocky stick.

She sat in the back of class and stared at the projector's screen aimlessly, not really interested in the rest of the lecture. She was too busy fitting in finding a partner for this project into her much busy schedule. For an international student on a full scholarship, Haruki wanted to give back as a way of thank you for the free schooling on another continent. During the weekdays she would volunteer at the local nursing home and library. In between classes she would spend time with the librarian and help the old lady organise the books and finalise transactions between customers. After all her classes in the evening she would go down to the local nursing home _Sunny Side Up_ and entertain the people there. Her favorite was this older woman named Susan Willoughby.

During her first day of volunteering, Haruki was helping out Mr. Danforth with getting to his room after dancing (as much as he was capable of). Susan was sitting there watching her the entire time with this glint in her eye and a smirk Haruki grew curious about. After returning from Mr. Danforth's room, Susan had called Haruki over and offered her a game of chess. Haruki was hesitant at first because she didn't really know how to play since she was never able to afford an actual board game back home. Susan was able to pick up on Haruki's hesitation faster than Haruki expected. "Come on dear, little 'ole me won't even stand a chance against a youngster like yourself. I just want some company." Susan gave her a warm smile and pointed to the chair opposite the chess board and herself.

Not wanting to be rude, Haruki sat down in the chair and stared at the bored blankly. She had no idea what she was suppose to do next, which thing to move first or what. After sometime she finally looked up at Susan and with a hand rubbing the back of her neck, Haruki said "I'm sorry Mrs. Willoughby but I don't really know how to play. I can't be of much entertainment if I can't even play a game of chess." She blushed and looked away from the woman's penetrating grey orbs. "Oh honey that's alright with me. I can always teach you how to play if you wouldn't mind. We can even sit here and just talk. How about it?" Susan reached over and brushed some of Haruki's bangs back from her face. The gesture in itself gave Haruki comfort. Comfort that reminded her of the home she was now suddenly missing. Grinning she got up and sat next to Susan. "Talking would be nice Mrs. Willoughby-"

"Oh just call me Susan darling. There's no need for formalities with me. You make me feel old." Haruki couldn't help but laugh at how eccentric this woman's attitude was and continued to converse with her. From that day on, Haruki enjoyed coming to the Senior home but enjoyed her talks with Susan even more.

"Miss Sagae!" Haruki jumped back and nearly fell over from the sudden reflex. She looked up to see her professor glaring down at her. She looked around the room and noticed a few students making their way to the door. Class must have finished and she had missed the closing info about the project. 'Oh well, I might as well partner up fast and get them to explain everything' she thought. "Sorry about that dude" Haruki stood up and grabbed her bag while popping a new pocky into her mouth. It's time for the library.

••••••••

It was twelve thirty on the dot and Isuke was running late. Much to her displeasure, the traffic wasn't helping her issue either. "Argh! Isuke hates traffic. Why couldn't mama just let Isuke own a motorcycle!" She mumbled out in her car. If she owned her own bike, she would be able to zoom in between all these idiots who don't know how to drive Isuke thought to herself. "Then maybe Isuke wouldn't be so late to class." With a strained chuckle Isuke shook her head. She would have been late regardless of the traffic. Her best friend Nio was in town for the week and she was staying (to Isuke's disappointment) at Isuke's apartment. When Nio had called last week saying she would be stopping by New York City for work, she had forgotten to mention that she would be intruding on Isuke's privacy.

Wide smile and mischievous eyes, the girl was at Isuke's doorstep this morning with her luggage. Isuke really did like Nio but she hated whenever that girl started rambling on about irrelevant crap. She was always in someone's business; Isuke however, couldn't find any amount of care for it. They were complete opposites with Nio so friendly and welcoming while Isuke was rude and rather aloof. Somehow they made this friendship thing workout. "What." Isuke stated harshly without greeting the grinning blonde. She was up way too early and now she wouldn't be able to sleep once she let her in either. 'Maybe Isuke can wrap her back up into a box and ship back to where she came from.' Isuke briefly thought. But then the amount of work that she would have to go through made her change her mind.

"Nice place here Inukai. I didn't really peg you for a classy kind of chick." Nio exclaimed while eyeing the apartments decor. The walls were a soft off-white with the edges painted black. The floor was also tiled with her black tiles and small streaks of white to make it look more artistic. The furniture was a soft midnight blue, they almost appeared black too. There in the center of the living room sat a large flat screen television with countless movies lined up on the wall next to it. Isuke's kitchen was also black and white. The cupboards was black while the fridge and sink was a pristine silver. The counter tops were marbled with dark colors similar to black and white. Nio was impressed by the designing, she knew Isuke was a good designer but she had no idea she was this good at house decor too. 'Maybe I should have her do my home back in Tokyo for me. It can use a new look' Nio thought. After getting comfortable, Nio marched into the kitchen to find Isuke eating breakfast. She grabbed a seat next to her friend and the two girls started catching up.

Isuke hadn't expected the conversation to make her so late. Her class started at one and she was well aware of how much Nio loved talking. However, Isuke hadn't expected to lose track of time that much. 'Mama wasn't paying for Isuke to go to class late' she thought. The traffic had finally let up after thirty minutes. Unfortunately, Isuke's class was in its final fifteen minutes when she parked her car in the student lot. Checking her purse for everything, Isuke strutted towards the entrance of Wexler Hall. The building where her English Literature seminar was held.

Myojo Academy had been an institution Isuke has been attending since she was in high school a few years back. It was the most prestigious academy in Tokyo and it still is up to this day. Isuke's Mama Eisuke had attended and so it was set in stone, that Isuke would be attending the sistering University in the states; Myojo University. At first glance, Isuke thought the school wasn't much to begin with. It looked like any other university she's seen here in the states. After a month in the dorms Isuke had enough. Calling Mama and demanding her own loft outside of campus, Isuke moved out and distanced herself from the many annoying people.

"You're late!" Said the professor. Isuke grinned and continued walking in the direction of her really good friend Sumireko. Leaning against the girl's desk Isuke inspected her nails and replied "Thank you for pointing that out captain obvious!" Looking directly at the teacher with this fake smile on Isuke raised her voice a pitch and said "Would you like Isuke to give you a golden sticker for a job well done!" Giving a heavy sigh and shaking his head, the professor turned back to the projector to wrap up the lecture.

"Okay class, remember the assignment due at the end of this unit. If you don't have a partner by the end of the day, please feel free to stop my office and I can select a partner for you. You're not the only class I'm currently teaching and so your partner doesn't necessarily have to be in this section of the course. That's all, enjoy the rest of your day." With that the professor swiftly left the lecture hall without a glance back. Isuke had been sleeping in the back of the class like usual. Funny because she had already been late and when she arrived there was only five to ten minutes left to the lecture. One would have assumed that for a person who comes in late, Isuke would be hooked on to the professors every word; wrong! Now awake after being woken by Sumireko, Isuke strutted out the class's door while studying her nails. The assignment was the last thing on her mind. What Isuke was looking forward to was the party this Friday night at a local football player's house. 'Isuke would just pair up with Hanabusa anyways, so why waste time on such senseless things.' she thought. Unfortunately for her, Isuke would soon come to find out that her partner will not be the classy and refined Sumireko.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! How'd you all like the first chapter? It's been a week you guys! I'm so excited about the views and all the ideas for a plot that are forming. So a chapter or two a week should be good. This weekend will be multiple updates because I will be too busy moving back to school next week. I doesn't mean I won't be writing though. Once my phone is in my hand I will be using you guys's suggestions and comments and writing more.

I reread the published version and noticed a few minor errors but it's okay. I am writing this story on my Iphone after all.

Anyways, how about I respond to those reviews first. Thanks to all you awesome guys/gals who find my story interesting so far. I hope it continues to hold your interest. You all don't know how excited I was when you all said that it caught your interest!

**Nether Pastrana**, FSOG stands for Fifty Shades of Grey

**LubberNugs**, 1000 Luxuries is one of my favorite Haruki/Isuke fics on here! But if I recall, the fic is actually completed and not discontinued. By bio you mean the summary? If so then yeah, I needed something and that's actually gonna occur in the story but in time I should develop a better summary to put up.

**shiratori,** Yeah I made the setting for this fic in the US because I've only lived in the US and my home island. I tend to have a hard time writing about places I haven't been to before. But I hope you like it. And there will be tons of other pairings too.

To put this out there, I will also be writing in Sumeriko's point of view throughout this fic too. I would try to do Banba but it'll be harder than the other three girls. Today I am giving you Sumeriko and not Isuke. Isuke will be with you guys next chapter ;)

Okay enough rambling, here you guys go! ^.^

* * *

Haruki blew out a heavy breath while carrying the pile of books to the back room. It was now one thirty and her next class would be starting in fifteen minutes. She hadn't found a partner yet for her end of the unit project. Ms. Edwards, the librarian, had kept her extremely busy today with relocating the old and used textbooks to the library's back room. This kept Haruki from interacting with any of the usual guests at the library. Originally, Haruki was going to ask Haru Ichinose or even Kouko Kaminaga to be her partner. Haru was her roommate and very first friend here at the university. That red head reminded Haruki of her younger sister Fuyuka; the girl was always looking for the good in people. Haruki only knew Kaminaga through reputation and word of mouth really. The girl was the student government president and most likely to become Haruki's graduating class's Valedictorian. Completing the project with either girl would have satisfied Haruki, she would have gotten a good grade too.

Grabbing her bag, Haruki ran out the library shouting her goodbyes to the librarian. It was always this part of her day that Haruki disliked. Losing track of time seem to be a natural thing for her lately and it worried her. Rushing out of the building, Haruki stopped to check the time. 'Crap! I'm not gonna make it in time again.' She thought. There was five minutes left until the professor closed her door to all late students and Haruki knew that she wouldn't make it since the library was on the other side of campus. 'Probably not on foot...' Her thoughts trailed off as Haruki watched a security kart drive by. Thinking quick, Haruki walked up to the now parked kart and shoved one of her hairpins into the ignition and started the thing up.

"Hey! You! Get off right-" Hitting the gas, Haruki was speeding down the pavement and away from the very red security guard. Swerving in between bikes and students, Haruki glanced down to her watch, clenching her jaw at realizing that she now only had three minutes left. Hearing the snap of her pocky she briefly forgot about, Haruki sighed and decided to chuckle at the other students's reactions when she sped by. "Running late again Sagae?!" Yelled one of her classmates. Anyone who knew Haruki weren't surprised when a security kart went missing or someone's bike. That girl was late for something at least once a week. She was usually forgiven because people knew (or at least heard) of her selfless and giving nature and so, in return she would repay them in favors for letting her take their things so easily. Well students usually agree to this exchange, the security guards? Not so much. This was Haruki's last chance and she really couldn't care because getting to class meant more.

Realizing that she was approaching the building, Haruki stepped on the brakes and made a sharp turn to dodge the shrubs in front of her. Not paying attention to her surroundings, Haruki managed to crash the vehicle into a bed of roses at the buildings entryway. 'Oops. I guess I won't be able to run from this one. I'll just replant them. Whatever I gotta get to this class before I'm' _BOOM_! The sound of a door slamming shut knocked Haruki out of her inner monologue and onto her bum. In her haze to making it, she wasn't paying attention and ran into the door as the professor closed it. "Ow. So not cool dude." Dusting herself off Haruki got up and tried opening the door, failing in the process. This was the second time for the school semester. She couldn't afford to miss any more lectures or she'll fail.

Jamming a pocky into her mouth, Haruki placed her bag on her shoulder and started strolling back to the entrance of the building. 'I might as well go look for that partner of mine now. Tch! Can't believe dude actually closed the door on me today.' Bringing her hand up to rub the bruise forming on her nose Haruki looked towards where she parked the kart only to notice two security officers taking notes and asking students about it. Looking the other direction, Haruki sped up in an attempt to avoid them. She was fully aware of them looking for her. "Excuse me, miss. Can I-"

"Sorry officer but I'm running late for something and I gotta go." Turning away, Haruki increased her walking to the point where anyone watching would have thought she was jogging. "Yeah, it was a chick driving it. I saw her speed down from that direction and it looked like she was running late or something. She was looking at her watch-" Fighting the urge to turn back, Haruki was now running basically. 'Crap. Crap. Crap!'

Hearing the sound of an engine approaching, Haruki mentally panicked and started running. "Hey! Hold it there miss! Stop running!" Shouted the officer driving an undamaged version of the kart Haruki had. Knowing how fast those things can get, Haruki opted for escaping the security guard instead by getting lost. Making the first left into an alleyway between two stores Haruki hid behind a trash bin hoping the security guard passed her by. After waiting for ten minutes Haruki stood up and made her way to the entrance of the alleyway. 'Close one. Thought they had me for a second ther-' "Oof! Hey watch where-"

"I'm sorry." Mumbled the white haired girl. She was walking hastily with her head facing down while casting a glance left and right every five seconds. The action caught Haruki off guard. 'She looks scared' she thought. Being the helping fool that she is, Haruki ran up to the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey-" "Ahhh! P-please don't h-hurt me" The girl's reaction shocked Haruki. Standing there with a hurt expression, Haruki let the girl go and watched as she ran away with her face in her hands. 'Were those stitches on her face? What happened to her?' Haruki's mind was asking a million and one questions about the white haired girl.

Looking up, Haruki realized the sun setting. 'Look at that, the day's almost done. So far I've managed to not find a partner, miss class, steal and crash a security kart and even out run and hide from the security guards. I even ran into this strange chick.' Popping a pocky into her mouth, Haruki started walking in the direction of the professor's building. She needed to get a partner for this project, even if the professor is the one assigning them to her.

••••••••••••••••

"Your tea miss" Looking up from her novel Sumeriko acknowledged the butler with a warm smile. Placing a bookmark between the pages, she places the book in her lap. "Thank you, Simon."

Simon stood at the foot of the small table in front of his young Mistress. Her beauty had always stunned the butler into silence. Simon had been working with the Hanabusa family for long before young Sumeriko was born. The day of her birth brought such happiness to the house. As a young child, the mistress was always friendly and charismatic. Her smile was contagious and everyone adored her. Some more than others.

A feeling of doom fell over Simon as he recalled the period when his Mistress was kidnapped. She was only twelve years old. Master Hanabusa was distraught and on the verge of committing murder for the return of his daughter and heir to the Hanabusa legacy. Just thinking about the state the military police found her in, makes Simon sick to his stomach.

"Simon." The sound of Sumeriko calling his name brought Simon back to reality. "Yes, Miss?" Sumeriko had been calling Simon for a minute now. Her tea was already finished.

"I would like to go out for a walk. I should be back in the next hour. Please have my bath ready by then."

"Are you sure you can manage all by yourself Miss! It's so late, why not take a walk tomorrow then." He was trying to talk her out of it.

Sumeriko sighed. She loved Simon like a father but sometimes he went over board. For instance, now. Sighing under her breathe Sumeriko stood up. "I am fine Simon. The doctor suggested that I should take walks when I'm up for it and I am. Do not question it." Sumeriko began her walk out of her study. "But Mis-" "I want my bath ready when I am back Simon. This conversation is now finished." With that Sumeriko closed the door.

She disliked being so clipped and cold towards people. Simon was slowly aggravating her so she had no other choice. Waltzing past the guard stationed at her door, Sumeriko entered the streets of Myojo University. This school was large enough to have its own town Center.

The dorms were actually apartments that help make up this town. Sumeriko would know, her family owned half of it. As for herself, under special circumstances, she has her own home here. The only student really, but no one looked at her harshly. It was understood although many don't understand why she's the exception. They just chalked it up to her being a Hanabusa. The home on campus was given to Sumeriko as a safe haven while she continued her schooling here in the states. It was the only place on campus that was heavily guarded. Very few ever went into the house, let alone approach the door.

'The night sky is so beautiful. I feel so free.' Sumeriko thought while looking up and inhaling the earthy smell all around. The sudden urge to laugh came about her. For some unknown reason Sumeriko felt extremely happy. It was the first time she felt so healthy and strong. Therapy was torture and frustrating with these new limbs. To walk about so freely now, had Sumeriko on cloud nine. "Thank you." She said to no one in particular. The word just came up with a need to be said and she said it.

"Hey!" Came a shout from the alleyway she just passed. Sumeriko paid no attention to the creep. 'Im not in the mood for people right now. I won't let no one disrupt this euphoric state.' She thought walking on. "What's a girl like you doing out so late? Aren't you aware of the dangers." The guy said. Sumeriko kept her eyes closed and hands clasped behind her. This person was starting to get really annoying. "I am perfectly fine out here at this time. Your concern has been noted. Now please try and refrain from speaking another word." This was not yelled, no Sumeriko never yells. She spoke it with sarcasm and authority, she had no time to babysit some idiots on the street.

"How about you come with us for a momen-" _SMACK! _In one swift motion Sumeriko turned around and slapped the young man in the face. "I suggest you keep your hands to yourself." Noticing the guy's friends coming closer to them, Sumeriko stood her ground. She wasn't gonna tell them who she was, she could handle herself and plus she's been wanting to test these new limbs out. "Why you bitch!" He yelled in her face. Sumeriko fought the need to twist her face in disgust. 'I can't believe he's drunk.' She thought while turning back to finish her walk. "Idiots" she said.

"We aren't done with you bitch!" Before she realised it, her face had already connected with the pavement. 'Tch! Some people just don't understand. Man I'm gonna have a bruise tomorrow.' The guy and all his friends were now gathered around Sumeriko waiting for her to stand back up. Taking her time Sumeriko finally regained her balance and senses. The fall had taken most of her strength and she was beginning to feel weak again. 'Come on body, not now. Just a few more minutes. We can handle them in five minutes, just give me that much.' Glancing upon each boy with a stony glare, Sumeriko clenched her fists and prepared herself for what she knew would soon occur.

Lunging forward, Sumeriko grabbed the one in front of her and kneed him in the groin. Letting out a pain gasp, the boy fell to the ground. "Ahhh! Ommm-ahhhh ahhhh! I'll get you for th-this. G-g-g-get her boys!"

Looking at all of them, Sumeriko said "Now,now. There's no need for the theatrics. This was a one on one issue. Your friends are not needed. So if you all would let me go on my way now." The calmness of her voice seemed to have pissed the group off even more. "Shut your shit,slut!" One said stalking towards her. "We're gonna teach your ass a lesson. Maybe next time you'll think before messing with one of u-" Another had his fist raised and ready to hit her when someone interrupted.

"How about you leave the lady alone? You all wanna fight? Come at me then!" With a laugh the person approached Sumeriko and the group. 'Was that a giant Mallet?' Sumeriko thought just as everything went black.

* * *

**I was really excited when the idea for a plot came to me and I'm deciding to intertwine Isuke/Haruki with Sumeriko/Banba! Comment, review, ask questions. I'll answer them all! **

**^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! I know that I probably don't deserve any ounce of love and support from all of you awesome people who have been favoriting this story and me in general. My unannounced hiatus was extremely rude and I have no excuse. I mean yeah school has been kicking my ass but so what! I promised to continue writing and I didn't keep that promise but... You guys have been extremely nice and patient considering. So, thank you ^.^

Anyways, how is everybody? How's school? Life? Your writing? (For those who write) Your drawing? (For those who draw) Any cool stories I should check out? Excited for a new update? I know I am! I am stoked! Since it's been so long since my last update, this one is pretty normal in length or at least as lengthy as I am willing to go for the moment. So enjoy and remember to you know,, leave reviews and comments. Criticism is always welcomed!

* * *

Sumeriko woke up to the bright lights of her room. Memories of what happened flashed before her eyes like a movie.

_Silence... Happiness... Bliss..._

Her smile slowly dropped as the memories continued coming.

_Calling... Yelling..._

Her face was now shrivelled up in disgust as the pungent smell of liquor came back to her. 'I think I'm gonna be sick'. Lurching forward in her bed, Sumeriko paused when she finally noticed the other occupants of her room. She took notice of her butler Simon up against the far wall of her room manning a cart with freshly made tea. 'He looks as patient as ever, considering how bruised my face probably is.' Gasping Sumeriko brought a hand onto her cheek, remembering her fall to the ground. She cringed slightly when her hand made contact.

"A-a-are you alright?" came a shy voice from beside her. Sumeriko turned her head to see a white haired girl looking everywhere but at her. The poor girl looked so small and frail, and the constant wringing of her hands made her even more adorable. The brief thought as to why this girl was in her room came to her when Simon finally chose to speak up. "It's good to see that you're awake Miss. I had the medics check on you during your sleep. I also went ahead and notified your professors of your absence today." Sumeriko had yet to look at the man. Simon continued rattling off on nonsense as he realised that his Mistress was not paying any attention. "Miss. Are you paying me any mind at all?!" he exclaimed quite unprofessionally. Simon disliked when the young Mistress would zone out during his lectures or not pay attention.

Sumeriko was still baffled by the sight of this mysterious white haired angel sitting across from her to even answer the man. 'Do I know her from anywhere? No. I don't recall ever seeing her before. I'm highly positive that I would be able to spot that white hair from anywhere.' she thought. Sumeriko didn't realise that she was reaching out to the girl's face until she heard a little squeak. "Eeee!". "My apologies, I didn't mean to frighten you. I'm not fully sure why I was about to touch you either, but please I mean no harm." By now Sumeriko was slightly red in the face from embarrassment. She was embarrassed for staring at the girl for so long, she was embarrassed for almost unconsciously touching her, and she was just embarrassed in general about the entire situation. "P-please don't hurt me!" The girl whispered softly. Had the young mistress's attention been else where she would have never heard it. For the past couple of minutes, Sumeriko was speechless. She hadn't thought her actions were in any nature hostile neither violent. 'Why is she so afraid?' She thought. 'What could have gotten to the girl? Who would cause such trauma unto her? What happened? Who is this girl in front of me?' Sumeriko's mind was working towards a solution with only questions and no answers.

* * *

Isuke was on her way to her professor's office when it happened.

*Few moments ago*

'Where is this idiot's office!' The frustration was very evident on her face. Isuke had been walking around in search of her professor's office but kept getting lost. She disliked looking for people just as much as she disliked getting lost. Had this class not been important, had it not been a requirement before graduation she wouldn't have cared so much on getting a partner. Isuke disliked people to put it nicely, especially the less fortunate. Taking out her phone, Isuke decided to text Sumeriko and request proper directions since the girl seemed to know this place inside out.

**Isuke: Hey, where's the professors' quad? I'm tired of feeling like a dog following its tail. **

Figuring Sumeriko is probably busy with some early morning meeting, like always, Isuke decided to wait patiently until the young mistress answered. Yeah, Isuke knew. When they had first met, Isuke was the only one to ever warm up to the young mistress to even get a name from her. It was something about them having some sort of mutual understanding about the cruelties of the world. They shared the bones that were inside each's closest with one another, spoke daily, even if by phone. Isuke didn't do relationships of any nature but for with Sumeriko she was willing to make an exception.

Deciding to go grab some coffee, Isuke made an abrupt turn and entered the Starbucks in the town area. Strutting right up to the counter while ignoring every eye on her, she placed her order. "Make me a White Chocolate Mocha with extra cream and no whip" without even giving the stunned barista a chance to put the order in Isuke slammed her card onto the counter waiting not so patiently. 'Pathetic! Have they never seen someone walk into this place? Where do they learn their manners? Isuke dislikes people who stare like they have no sense.'

"Wha-what's your name m-ma-ma'am? S-so I can put it on the c-cup" the barista stuttered now intimidated by Isuke's cold stare. Isuke was beyond annoyed and was starting to regret coming in here all together. Sumeriko still hadn't replied yet so she decided to stick this out. "Stop stuttering like some child. Isuke hates people who stutter." The barista looked at Isuke weirdly.

"So your name is I-Isuke?" "No shit sherlock! Isuke doesn't walk around calling herself someone else." With that Isuke walked off to the other side to pick up her coffee. "Isuke really hates stupid fools. School may be pointless only fools can't talk properly." she muttered to herself. Feeling a vibration in her handbag, Isuke withdrew her phone to see a text message from Sumeriko. 'Finally.' Isuke thought.

**Sumeriko: The professor's quad is located near the town's center where administration is. As you pass the Starbucks coffee shop, take a right and walk three blocks. On your left across the street. You should see a sign that reads : Professors' Quads. That's the building. You're welcome by the way. **

Isuke took note of Sumeriko's sarcasm at the ending since the girl knew that Isuke never thanked people for anything. Getting ready to type back an equally snarky text Isuke didn't look up as she exited the shop and bumped into someone effectively spilling her coffee all on herself. 'Tch! Which idiot had the nerve to walk into Isuke?'

"Oh! I am so sorry! I didn't see you coming and I just ran into you!" Looking up, Isuke saw this redhead chewing worriedly on her stick thing. Before she could even blink hands were on her. The strange red head was trying to wipe the spilled coffee off of her skirt but was only making everything worse. "Stop! Just stop! You're not making things any better just get lost you idiot! Now you're gonna make Isuke late and Isuke hates to be late." Pushing the red head off of her, Isuke stomped away without looking back.

"Yo!" It happened so fast, Isuke didn't have time to process any of it. Somehow she was now pressed against the side of a building by another redhead. 'It's probably that idiots older sister or something' "Get your filthy hands off of Isuke!" she yelled. Isuke was over today, she just wanted to get her partner's name and go home. This school was upsetting her to no end. Trying not to struggle much, Isuke realized how strong the red heads hold on her was, she couldn't deny how strong the girl appears to be.

"You know, your skin looks gorgeous all red..." Isuke gasped as she felt a delicate finger trace her jaw line. Something was off, the redhead was no longer in a threatening stance, she was however, leaning closer to her. 'When the fuck did this happen?'

"and hot." The red haired girl whispered into Isuke's ear. "If this is just your face, imagine other parts of you all red and hot." the girl pulled her head back far enough to allow Isuke a proper view of her face, what Isuke saw made her shudder. The red haired girl had the darkest grin on her face while staring down towards the skirt. "Oh! Now isn't this messy, I think we should get you cleaned up. Don't you think?" There was a problem with that question. Isuke wasn't thinking. All stream of thought left Isuke's mind as soon as she laid eyes on the girl. This frustrated Isuke even more. "Get off of me you idiot! Your poor hands are probably gonna give I-I-Isu-Isuke!" A hand grabbing the back of her thigh threw Isuke off. The sudden grasp sent a shock through her entire body. "Give Isuke the best orgasm ever. Yeah, I know they will." With that the red haird girl then hiked Isukes leg up and effortlessly wrapped it around her waist.

"So tell me _Isuke_, are you a screamer?" The shit eating grin on the redheads face angered Isuke even more. Grabbing her neck and roughly angling her head to the side, the red haired girl whispered onto Isuke's neck, "Cause I really like my girls..." Running her hand further up Isuke's now dried skirt, causing the girl to whimper. "Loud." Before she could even do anything the same redhead from earlier came running towards them screaming "Haruki! Haruki! Stop messing around! You're gonna be late for your meeting!" This interruption seemed to have brought Isuke back to reality. Realizing how hard her hands were gripping the other girl's shoulders, Isuke withdrew them only to push at the girl with force and topple out of her grasp.

"Tch! Who exactly do you think you are! How dare you approach Isuke in such vile manner?!" Without even waiting and out of pure embarrassment of how she reacted towards the other girl's advances, Isuke walked away.

She was upset. With today, her coffee spilling, the red haired girl and herself. Especially herself. Isuke disliked idiots and what she was back there was an idiot. She didn't dwell on the thought of why that girl made her that way. 'It's a large campus, Isuke most likely won't see her again anyways.' Forgetting all about the text she wanted to send Sumeriko, Isuke decided to just head straight to the professors' quad to get this day over with.

*present moment*

Now inside her professor's office, Isuke waited for this 'Haruki Sagae' person to show up. Isuke couldn't careless who this person was really, the professor wanted them to formally meet so that he knew that she was committed to completing the assignment.

It was 15 minutes past five and Isuke was beyond livid. 'Where the hell is this person! Were they too poor to own a watch or clock of any sort? Or were they just too stupid to tell time?' Without realising how spaced out he had been Isuke didn't hear the door open. She didn't hear the professor exchange greeting with them. She did however here "It must be fate. Here we meet again but under different circumstances. I'm absolutely looking forward to working with you, Miss Isuke Inukai"

Isuke felt like the world was playing a cruel game with her. 'How the fuck did I end up with _her_ as my partner!' "Professor, there seems to be a mistake, Isuke can't be partners with that thing!" Isuke never complains, but today, she was willing to make an exception.

"The name's Haruki Sagae, please take good care of me while we work on this project together. I hope we can become really close friends by the end." The way she said that made Isuke think of earlier outside when she first met the girl. Walking out without a word, Isuke decided to leave before somebody lost their life. She couldn't deal with the amount of frustration this girl brought out in her.


	4. Preview of Chapter 4

So to start off, I apologize deeply for my absence. I was going through some personal things and had severe writer's block. This went beyond my fiction writing and into my ability to do work and although school has ended for me, I'm still doing assignments that are over due so I'll be busy writing for the next week. I really hope you guys that follow the story are still interested in reading what comes next for these girls.

So this chapter is very special to me because I'm taking a chance here and trying Banba's/Shinya's point of view and so it was really hard writing. The fact that she has Dissociative Identity Disorder made it even harder. Writing Shinya as just a voice in her head would be easy but making her a character from that viewpoint is pretty hard in my opinion only because I want to do this character justice. She's complex and I love her for that, so go easy on me with these reviews.

* * *

"Why'd you do that Shinya? You promised not to hurt people anymore." Banba whispered furiously. She was currently watching Shinya carry the unconscious girl to her home. "I don't know why I did that either. I was just walking along and felt this sudden urge to protect the girl. Hearing their bones crack was thrilling, I enjoyed every second of it."

Shinya loved getting into fights but hated protecting people. Life didn't guarantee protection no matter how loud and long you yell for help. The girls came to this realisation at a young age. Banba hated when people got hurt, to her it wasn't fair that the weak always got abused by the strong. "Shinya shouldn't abuse her strength like that, even if it did save someone's life. There are limits" Banba thought to herself.

Approaching the steps leading to the doorway of Sumeriko's home, Shinya paused and took the entire building in. " This a fine place she's got. I wonder how much money she's got in there." Shinya had the bad habit of stealing from time to time. Since Banba made her promise not to get into fights, she needed another outlet and stealing gave her a similar rush fighting did. Taking the last few steps, Shinya fixed Sumeriko in her arms and made an attempt to knock on the door. "Hello! Is anyone the-"

Simon was doing one last check around the house before going in search of his young mistress when one of the guards approached. "Sir, there's someone approaching and they appear to have Sumeriko with them."

"It's pretty late, the young mistress must have found someone in need of something. SHe must know not to bring just anyone back to this house. I'll have to refresh her on the issue." Simon stated. He didn't want the alarm he felt slip through. Simon knew how attentive the child was and knew that it wasn't a slip up but something terribly wrong. Heading towards the front doors Simon heard the rough voice of another female calling out. Opening the door Simon took in the unconscious Sumeriko in the arms of this white haired teen. "What's happened to her?" he asked coldly. Shinya looked at the man with a guarded gaze assessing the situation and finally deciding on trusting him placed Sumeriko into his outstretched hands. "She was cornered by a bunch of drunk idiots and fainted when I went in to help her. So yeah, la-" "Y-you should stay with her a-and w-wait until she wakes up Shinya! Don't just d-drop her off and leave! W-what if she's not okay?" "She'll be okay Banba. This dude will take care of it. We can go now, just leave it." "No!" Shinya externally jumped, surprised at the determination and anger in Banba's voice. This is the first time she's ever experienced this side of Banba before. " We will stay and wait until she is up and okay Shinya." With the resolution in Banba's voice, Shinya looked at the questioning man and said "Is it okay if I stay until she's up? To you know, see if she's okay and stuff."

"Sure, Come on in Miss...?"

"Shinya" she snipped.

"Miss Shinya, welcome."

* * *

I actually wrote a lot more for this chapter but because I haven't been following up, I'm not sure if anyone is still reading. Again I'm sorry but life happened and I wish I could have given you guys the awesome story I was thinking up. Just let me know if you want me to continue or not. I'm actually doing a lot better now, mentally, and since I'm about to start another fanfiction, I'll let you guys decide if you want me to continue this one. So message me!


End file.
